User talk:Pof203
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Eliskuya2 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Eliskuya2 (talk) 20:49, June 27, 2014 (UTC) some words of advice if one of your characters meets sharona or her mother, be sure don't take sharona lightly, she's not like her anime counterpart however, she is more well..I'll let you see for yourself :O, and hey if you need my help with profiles or anything, I am glad to help out :) and hey, got yourself a friend too, how cool. well my good follow, let me know if you need me I am always here and shaman king wikia too, yell if you need me peace out my friendEliskuya2 (talk) 17:12, July 7, 2014 (UTC) PS, ignore Rex and Gojita, they are just plan rude today, so I hope I can see more of your character pretty soon, god bless Eliskuya2 (talk) 20:06, July 10, 2014 (UTC) why must you brother me on shaman king wikia, I guess you don't read offend I am bored, I am have some unfinished business, to fix on here, I really, want see your character is going be, however..I am going be bored when my friend is gone, however, you can unbored me in the meantime, I'll be waiting to see what's going happen next, chaio Eliskuya2 (talk) 08:49, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, it's just that I found something online that really shook me and made me feel like a total ass.Pof203 (talk) 16:11, July 20, 2014 (UTC) ::what is it, that made you shock?, Eliskuya2 (talk) 18:38, July 20, 2014 (UTC) ::I found it when I was doing research. Here's a link: http://www.anisearch.com/images/anime/screen/0/877/full/205673.jpg Pof203 (talk) 00:01, July 21, 2014 (UTC) :::dead link Eliskuya2 (talk) 03:30, July 21, 2014 (UTC) :::How about this? [1 Pof203 (talk) 03:36, July 21, 2014 (UTC) :::what was the picture of by the wayEliskuya2 (talk) 03:53, July 21, 2014 (UTC) :::Check the whole gallery. You'll see.Pof203 (talk) 04:04, July 21, 2014 (UTC) :::there is nothing, so off-topic mate, I am going wait for my friend to get back, you too, I wonder what the Boz brothers are going head into now, only the world of shaman king knows, :PEliskuya2 (talk) 04:42, July 21, 2014 (UTC) :::That's just it. There is a picture of BoZ among the pictures. Now I feel really bad about the picture we faught over a long time ago. If I knew about that site, I wouldn't be constantly be checking my mail hoping that anime picture is still there. That's all I just wanted to say. So, sorry about that time.Pof203 (talk) 05:21, July 21, 2014 (UTC) ::::just use MS print or whatever picture editor you use, and combined the picture, done Eliskuya2 (talk) 05:40, July 21, 2014 (UTC) have a nice weekend hope see more ideas from you Pof203 ^_^ Eliskuya2 (talk) 12:19, October 10, 2014 (UTC) That may be a problem. I'm using my father's computer because my old one is broken. So until he can fix mine or if I get a new one, you may not hear from me much. Sorry.Pof203 (talk) 16:13, October 10, 2014 (UTC) its okay, it has happen to me before :( Eliskuya2 (talk) 17:03, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Except, you've probably got the money to replace your computer. My only hope is that Dad manages to sell our old car or if I sold a lot of my old games and hope I find a buyer who will pay more than $19.Pof203 (talk) 19:18, October 10, 2014 (UTC) well, my foster mother fixed it for me, and it into a master computer :( I am sorry for your loss Eliskuya2 (talk) 21:23, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Are you still around? I missing seeing your ideas please don't leave =( let me know when you are back missed your ideas --Eliskuya2 (talk) 01:36, January 29, 2017 (UTC) : I haven't left. I've just been busy with other things. I had my show on Tumblr and now there's a possiblity I will do a web comic. I haven't been able to think of any idea, whatever they were suppose to be about again. But I'm sure I will someday.Pof203 (talk) 02:29, January 31, 2017 (UTC) I am on there too, send me your page name on my talk page, glad you are alive =)Eliskuya2 (talk) 03:01, February 2, 2017 (UTC)